Mind Games
by That Slightly Insane Chick
Summary: In a school where everyone has some sort of mental abilities telekinesis etc. After failing several assignments in several classes, Rikona is forced to have a tutor and that tutor would happen to be the thorn in her side; Ishida Uryu. They both let it be 100% known that they hate each other. AU Uryu/OC. Boarding School. Please review.
1. Prologue

**(A/N) A new story that I'm trying out and could use advice on if I should continue it or not. Thanks for reading! I'm sad that I don't own Bleach; that great honor goes to Tite Kudo. Please review!**

 _Intelligence_

 _Without_

 _Ambition_

 _Is a bird_

 _Without wings_

 _~Salvador Dali~_

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Uryu's POV**

The bell that signaled the end of class went off causing the majority of the students to rush out of the classroom. I packed my stuff up and was about to leave the classroom behind a girl with dark purple hair when I heard my name and another student's name called. "Ishida Uryu, Kasai Rikona; can you come here for a moment, please?" Unohana Sensei asked.

"I'm not in trouble; am I?" The girl with purple hair asked.

"You likely are…" I mumbled. Suddenly I felt a whack on the back of the head hard enough to knock my glasses off.

"Watch it, Four-Eyes." She snapped at me. I saw a text book in her hand and I rubbed the back of my head. "If I'm in trouble then why would you be here too?"

"Quiet, Grape Head!"

"Please stop it." Unohana Sensei gave us her look that looked sweet and kind, but scared even Zaraki Sensei.

Rikona and I immediately did as asked. I bent down and picked up my glasses and wiped them off, putting the back on. _I need to remember to get her back for that._

"Rikona, you know that you've been having trouble in my class and others."

Said girl scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "Um…yeah." She paused for a few seconds. "That still doesn't explain why Four-eyes is here." She gestured to me with her thumb and I glared at her.

"Don't call me 'Four-eyes', Grape Head."

"Don't call me 'Grape Head', Four-eyes."

"Slob!"

"Crossdresser!"

"Lazy!"

"Fag!"

"Freak show!"

"Nerd!"

"Weirdo!"

"Please stop." Unohana Sensei said. That's when I saw that Rikona's face was only a few inches from mine. I stood up straight and looked down at the shorter girl who was now standing straight herself.

Rikona fidgeted impatiently, "The reason is?"

"He's going to be your tutor." Both Rikona and my eyes bulged.

"I don't want to tutor her!"

"Why him?!" She caused a few nearby pencils to shatter into splinters and a beaker to shatter as well.

"He's the top of the class, and Uryu you have no choice. Same for you Rikona." I groaned.

"Fine." Rikona threw her hand in the air walking out of the classroom.

I looked back at Unohana Sensei, "That girl might just kill me."

The biology teacher gave a soft laugh. "Teach her to control those powers of hers better. Then you're less likely to be killed on accident."

"That makes me feel a lot better." I mumbled sarcastically. I left the classroom to find the new thorn in my side named Kasai Rikona.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Rikona's POV**

I mumbled profanities while constantly kicking the ground to the point that there was a hole the size of a shotput ball. (A/N a shotput ball is about twice the size of a soft ball.)

I stalked around school campus until I reached a very large cherry tree. I stuffed my left foot into a notch and grabbed a lower branch with my right hand. I pulled myself up into the tree and started to climb to some of the higher branches. I laid down on a wide branch and looked up into the blossoming tree.

A breeze appeared and it made a few of the blossoms fall onto me. I picked one up and smelled it. _I'm happy that I can be myself up here. Happy that no one will see the soft and gentle side of me that I hate sometimes._ I thought to myself.

"Not unless they're directly under you." I jumped in surprise at the sudden voice, which in turn led to me hitting the hard earth and having the wind knocked out of me.

"What the hell, Karin?!" I yelled after I caught oxygen back into my lungs.

"Your thoughts are pretty dang loud." The young, dark haired Kurosaki stated as I just noticed the soccer ball under her arm. "I came looking for you to see if you wanted to a play a two versus two game with Ichi-nii, Toshiro, and I. You in?"

I glared at the young girl. "You ease dropped in my head, made me fall out of a tree, and didn't even ask if I was okay. What do you think my answer is?"

"Yes?" She said hopefully.

"Hell yeah! Now help me up." I held out my hand and she took it helping me up.

 ***Time skip for two hours***

I looked at Karin as she passed the ball my way. I caught it then dribbled it down to the single goal. Just as I was about to swing my leg to kick it in I heard my name yelled. "Kasai Rikona!" The small distraction was enough for Toshiro to kick the ball in. Meaning that the guys won. The rule was first to three wins.

I looked over to the voice that called my name and I groaned when I saw Uryu. "You made me lose Four-eyes!" I felt a reassuring pat on the back by Karin.

"We'll get them next time."

"Don't call me Four-eyes, Grape Head."

"Don't call me Grape Head, Four-eyes."

We started our shouting match, calling each other names over and over again. Toshiro stepped in between us pushing us apart. "Kasai, calm down. Same for you, Ishida."

Once we were both calm enough not to yell I asked, "What did you want, Fou…" I caught the look that Toshiro gave me and I quickly corrected myself. "I mean Uryu. What did you want, Uryu?"

"Unohana Sensei already told both of us that I need to tutor you, so come on." He grabbed hold of my wrist to drag me along, but not before I caught Ichigo making kissy faces. I flicked him off and sent him a thought. _You wish._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Uryu's POV**

I grabbed Rikona's wrist dragging her along, "Where are we going?"

"Library." I said curtly. She jerked her wrist out of my hand.

"By the way, don't manhandle me."

"Fine."

"When are you going to teach me how to control my powers?"

"After you get a least a 'B' on your next chemistry test." She grumbled. "Don't worry you're not the only one suffering."

 **(A/N) Message and/or review on what you think of the story so far. I'm still sad that I don't own Bleach; that honor goes to Tite Kudo.**


	2. B

**(A/N) Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! Please remember to review! I'm sad that I don't own Bleach; that honor goes to Tite Kudo.**

 _For you to insult me,_

 _I must first value your opinion._

 _~Unknown~_

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Rikona's POV**

 _Four-eyes has been tutoring me for almost two weeks; now is the time to see if it paid off or not._ I thought quietly. Kurotsuchi Sensei handed me back my paper. I was scared to flip it over and see the grade for some odd reason. I mean I've never been scared to see my horrible test scores or class work so why am I scared now? I held my breath and closed my eyes as I slowly turned it over to see a big B+ written at the top. I smiled brightly at the paper. _Uryu is going to teach me how to not make things blow up accidently… I might not have to buy a new alarm clock every week._ I smiled at the idea.

I looked over and saw my roommate, Tatsuki glaring at her paper with so much attention I'm surprised that it didn't catch fire. "What's wrong?"

"You got a higher grade than I did." She showed me her paper and it had a B up at the top. I laughed lightly.

"There's a first for everything I suppose."

She gave a small smile. "Yeah, I guess so, and the fact that you have the best student in the grade as your tutor does help." I heard cheering from the other side of the class by one very loud and perverted teenage boy named Keigo.

"Apparently the world is going to end because Keigo actually passed a test."

At the sound of his name he ran over towards me. "Look Rikona-san! I got a D-!"

"Okay? And do I care? Not really… but ah… good job." I said and he was about to hug me, but I gave him a cold glare. "Don't touch me."

He walked away sadly. "Why do you bother being nice to him?" Tatsuki asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I kind of pity him. Everyone's mean to him constantly, a small bit of kindness goes a long way."

"I can see what you mean." The lunch bell rang. "Well I'm starved so… meet you at lunch?"

"I'll try, but Four-eyes might drag me away yet again for tutoring." I walked out of the classroom.

"I heard that, Grape Head." I heard Uryu yell at me.

"Don't call me Grape Head, Four-eyes."

I heard several people face-palm and sigh as he and I went at it again.

Normally we don't ever stop until it's broken up or one of us passes out from lack of oxygen, but today was different… he didn't respond with another insult after I called him a nerd. He simply said, "Don't forget about the study session after school." He walked off leaving me standing there with a confused look on my face.

"That was weird." I heard a very deep voice from behind me. I turned around and to see the gentle giant named, Chad.

"You can say that again." I walked to the cafeteria, but was too busy in my own thoughts to even think about eating.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Uryu's POV-Four hour time skip**

I looked around the campus for Rikona for almost an hour. I looked in the places I figured she'd be. _She might be in her dorm…_ I thought.

I walked into the girls' dormitory and looked for her room. Once I finally found it I knocked on the door. Tatsuki opened the door almost immediately. I could tell she read my mind quickly. "She's not here, but she didn't leave the cafeteria after lunch. Check there."

"Thanks, Arisawa-san."

I walked back across campus to the cafeteria to find Rikona sitting at one of the tables outside. "You do know that we have a study session, right?" she didn't say anything or even look up from a spot on the table. I took a few steps closer to her and saw she had her thumb on her lower lip and was tapping it. "Hey, Rikona, you there?" I asked.

No answer, "Don't ignore me, I know that you can hear me." Still no response. "Grape Head, you missed your classes." Nothing.

"Rikona?" I put my hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"What?"

"You forgot the study session."

"Alright." She got up and started walking to the library.

I walked beside her. To my surprise neither of us said anything-nothing at all.

She didn't complain while I was showing her how to do some things for geometry like she normally would. "What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you respond after I called you 'nerd'?" She asked. "I mean we normally go back and forth like that for hours. Why didn't you do that today?"

"I felt like it was pointless," I pushed my glasses up higher on my nose, "That's why."

She sighed, then perked up a second later. "Do you remember the deal that we made the first day you tutored me?" She was rummaging in her backpack for something.

"Yes," I nodded.

She finally grabbed what she was looking for and shoved it in my face.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **Rikona's POV**

I shoved my test paper in his face; a small smile on mine. "B+ on a chemistry test! Ha! In your face!" _Literally._ I added mentally.

He pushed my paper out of his face. "Good job," I saw him smirk, "Grape Head."

I smacked him on the back of his head knocking his glasses off. "Don't call me that," I gave a smirk of my own, "Four-eyes."

He picked up his glasses from the table and put them back on. "I'm not sure whether to retaliate or ignore it."

"Well, either way you have to teach me how to not destroy things accidently when I'm angry or frustrated. So I don't think that you'll want me angry for this." I cracked my neck out of boredom and I saw Uryu wince so I did it again. "So when do we start?"

"Tomorrow, seeing as it is a Saturday and mostly a free day. Soccer field after lunch-if you don't daze out again."

I gave a small smile, too small to be really noticeable, but still a smile. "Okay."

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **(A/N) Hope you liked it! Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
